Altered
by Red Cassis
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had something precious stolen from him.
1. Chapter 1

The sun fell across his face. He squinted and put a hand over his eyes. Rolling over, he hit something soft and warm. He knew it was her by the way she smelled. Under the layer of alcohol, he caught the scent of honeysuckle.

"Oh shit."

"Keep it down, would you?" she snapped. "You're too loud."

"That's because you're hungover," he told her. He frowned and glanced at the lock of red hair that looked far too bright against the white pillow.

Lifting her face, makeup smeared and brown eyes wide, she groaned. "Oh God." She looked horrified. "We didn't sleep together, did we?"

He just stared at her. He expected her to start shrieking or throwing things, but what she actually did both surprised and annoyed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

Okay, he hadn't anticipated that.

His eyes narrowed. "What did I do?"

"You kept giving me drinks. Don't you remember? God, this is so humiliating." She wrapped a sheet around her waist and hopped out of the bed, stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Bloody hell," Draco growled. After putting his boxers back on, he knocked on the door. "Look, I realize you must think this is the lowest you can go, but trust me, it's not you who should be feeling that way. I slept with you, after all."

That was positively the worst thing he could have said, because when the door opened, the redhead punched him with force he didn't know she possessed. He staggered back into the wall, holding his bruised face.

"Goddamnit, Weasley!" he shouted. "Are you insane?"

Using her wand, she conjured clothes, and, giving him one final glare, shut the door. His mind tried to wrap around what had happened. He winced as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Instead of magic to heal his face, he placed ice on it. He returned to the hallway and knocked on the still closed door.

"Can you come out here, Weasley?"

"What for?" she asked, her voice cold. "If I come out there, I am going to hit you again."

He moved his jaw back and forth. It hurt, but not too much. "We obviously need to talk about this. Come on, Weasley."

"That's not my name."

He blinked. Crap. If sleeping with her had pissed her off so much that she hit him, she was really going to kill him when she found out he had no idea what her first name was. He tried to think of a good enough response, but before he could, she appeared.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

Her mouth twitched, but she didn't reply. She wore a gray shirt and a black skirt, her hair tied to the side, spilling over her shoulder. He thought she looked good, but he'd never tell her that. She's probably laugh in his face.

"What's my name?" she said.

"Excuse me?"

She frowned. "You keep calling me Weasley. I want to know what you think my first name is." She left him there, then headed downstairs.

He followed, and saw that she had just helped herself to anything in his refrigerator. Kicking the door shut, her arms full of eggs, butter and juice, she pinned him with a stare. Setting the food items down, she tapped her fingers on the counter top.

"Well?" she demanded.

"I'm thinking."

When she started throwing eggs at him, he'd begun to curse. "Why the hell are you still here? You're wasting my food! Ouch, that hurt! Would you fucking stop?" All the while, he had been reaching deep inside his mind for the answer.

"You're such an asshole!"

"I know exactly who the fuck you are, Ginny. Now would you _stop_?"

He advanced on her, seized her by the shoulders and slammed her against the counter. He tossed the eggs down onto the floor and gripped her chin in his fingers, then he leaned down and crashed his lips against hers. She tried to push him back, her nails digging into his neck. But he didn't let go. He continued to kiss her, his fingers gripping her hips painfully.

She groaned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. His mouth left her trembling. And she would be leaving just as soon as he stopped kissing her. But, as it happened, Draco Malfoy was one fantastic kisser, so she didn't think she'd be departing any time soon.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Hours later, she didn't know what she was still doing there. They were finally back in his bed. She figured his kitchen looked like a hurricane hit it, but that was only do to the fact that they had shagged on nearly everything they could. He was currently propped up against the pillows, staring at her. She lifted her head, her eyes holding his, waiting for him to speak. She looked outside at the darkness and groaned. Crap, crap, crap. She'd gotten so wrapped up in, well, _him_, that she forgot she had to visit her family today.

"I think you need a new table and sofa," she commented.

He ignored her, but smirked slightly in response. "Did you have any plans today?"

"I did, but it's too late now."

Just as he was about to ask something else, there was a tap on the window. When Draco opened it, an owl flew in. A very familiar looking one at that. Ginny cursed under her breath and unrolled the parchment. She suddenly wished the stupid bird hadn't found her. Her eyes scanned the letter, and as Draco leaned closer to her, she crumbled the paper.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Nothing," she muttered.

She leaned back and closed her eyes while his fingers twisted in her hair. She didn't understand the hold he had on her. They hadn't seen each other in years. One drunken night wasn't enough to change things between them – especially since they had ended so badly the first time.

But what he didn't remember wouldn't hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

He smirked when she entered the bar. He hadn't seen her since last night, though she hadn't noticed him. He watched her sit down and order a glass of vodka, which she drank in one shot. Impressed, he walked over and stood beside her table.

"Most women can't take their alcohol," he commented. "You've put them to shame tonight."

She glanced at him, her brown eyes narrowed. She moved her red hair away from her face and waved her hand dismissively. "If that's your line, you might want to move on."

"Oh, come now, Weasley. Don't be like that."

Ginny tapped her empty glass. "Okay, I'll bite. You obviously know me, but I don't have any idea who you are. Care to give me a name?"

He frowned. "You honestly don't remember me? Boy, I thought you were smart."

"Hey, Zabini!" someone called. "Stop harassing the lady."

She smiled. "Blaise Zabini. Of course. I haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing here? I seem to be the only female in this place, so no wonder you came over."

Blaise's dark eyes gleamed as he leaned closer. "I'm here to ask you something, and I'm hoping you have the answer I want."

Ginny stared at him, waiting.

"How is it that you left with one of the most eligible single men last night, but you are alone right now? Shouldn't you still be in his flat?"

Receiving another vodka, Ginny took a sip. "Why is that any of your business, Zabini?"

He smiled. "Draco is my friend. I just wanted to make sure he had a good time."

"What did you have to do with anything?" she asked.

"He wouldn't talk to you sober," Blaise answered. "Don't you remember?"

She did. She watched the way Malfoy looked at her when she walked in – like she didn't belong there. That angered her, but she didn't let it stop her from flirting with him when he stumbled over to her. It had crossed her mind to sleep with him briefly, as disturbing as that seemed.

He was Draco Malfoy, after all.

And, yet, somehow it happened. She had woken up this morning in his bed. Why she had stayed the whole day was something she still didn't understand.

He was Draco Malfoy.

She was Ginny Weasley.

Nothing should have happened. But it did. And now she was sitting in the same spot as last night, drinking the same thing, speaking to a man she hadn't seen in years about her one night stand with his best friend. She sighed.

Before she could say anything else, someone fell into the chair beside her. Pansy grinned, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. Ginny hadn't seen her in a few weeks.

"You're sitting quite close," Blaise said, looking back and forth between them. "I thought you hated each other."

"Things haven't changed in the last few years," Pansy said. She gazed at Ginny. "So, I heard that you and Draco –"

Ginny wasn't surprised. "Of course you have. That was fast. I'm assuming he told you."

She shook her head. "Actually, no. Someone saw you here last night and they just put two and two together." She smirked. "How was it?"

Ginny stared at her friend. "Haven't you slept with him _multiple _times? What are you asking me for?"

Pansy frowned. "Come on. Friends tell each other that stuff."

"I'd tell you if I could remember," she admitted.

Blaise snorted into his drink. They glared at him. "Sorry," he said, "but this is too good. Usually Draco's the one that gets so drunk he's forgotten he's slept with someone, even after he's woken up next to her."

"Thank you for that, Zabini," a voice drawled. "Though somehow I think my reputation will still be intact after I leave here. Good evening, ladies." His gray eyes lingered on Ginny before he looked away.

"Draco." Pansy nodded. She took Ginny's drink and slid it across the table, holding it firmly. "She was just tasting it. She doesn't have her own. How about you buy her one?"

He nodded and headed toward the bar.

Ginny looked Pansy and hissed, "What are you _doing_?"

Her friend smirked. "Getting you another shag."

"Oh my God," Ginny groaned as she placed her head in her hands. "That's not what I want. At all." She glanced up. "Crap. He's coming back with more vodka. This is just like last night."

Blaise was trying to contain himself long enough to speak when Draco came back and sat down next to him. Draco glanced at him and slid Ginny her drink.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome. So, Blaise, what are you doing back? I was under the impression that you were done with London."

His friend's lips curved and his eyes connected with a woman across the bar. "Oh, I have some business to take care of here. So I'm back for awhile."

"Well, it was good to see you last night. We've got to do that again."

Blaise's mouth twitched as he looked at Ginny. "With the same outcome?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so, mate. I don't know about you, but I like to have options."

Pansy glared at him. "That's a shitty thing to say _to the woman you slept with_. God, Draco. You can be a real bastard sometimes."

He blinked. "I didn't mean it that way." He looked at Ginny. "It was a one night stand, Weasley."

The redhead frowned. "Is that all?"

She wanted to say more – to tell him about their time together at Hogwarts – but then she could see his reaction so clearly: the denial, the disgust, and finally, the confusion.

Because it hadn't happened.

At least not in his mind.

She sighed, slumping back in her chair. She watched Draco and Blaise talk, but she wasn't paying attention to the words. She was thinking about what she had done. She could never tell him. He wouldn't understand. And if he did, he would be furious. But she wondered why she cared so much. They dated years ago, and he was only interested in one thing. Even now, as Ginny looked at him, she knew nothing would be the same after last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Her mouth quirked as she was left with Ginny. She looked at the redhead and smiled. Pansy downed the rest of her drink and said, "So what happened between you two?"

Ginny, who had been watching Draco, looked over at her friend. "What do you mean? We slept together. That's all."

The dark-haired woman shook her head. "No, I know that. But there's something else. Something you've acknowledged, but he hasn't. Now what was it?"

"It's nothing."

"Please," Pansy replied. "I know when someone looks guilty – and you, my friend, look on the verge of throwing up over whatever it is that you've done."

"It was so long ago," Ginny said before she could stop herself. "It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm just being silly. So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Nice change of subject." Pansy nodded. "But that's not going to work. And, for your information, I will find out whatever it is that you're hiding. I'm good at exposing people's secrets."

Ginny blanched. If anyone out what she had done, well, she didn't want to think about it. Before she could say anything else, Draco and Blaise returned.

"We should get together soon," Pansy said. "We could go out."

"I think that's called a double date," Blaise responded, smirking. "I'm quite sure that Draco doesn't want to do that. He's not really one for dating anymore."

"It's just dinner," Ginny said kindly, as she glanced at Draco. "Don't you like to eat?"

God, that was a stupid thing to say.

He looked at her and nodded. "I do appreciate fine cuisine, but I'd if it's all the same to you I'd rather not go out with you, Weasley."

She could hear the disgust in his voice. She wondered if it was because of last night. He seemed to be enjoying himself, even after she'd thrown eggs at him. And after they'd used the kitchen as their own personal bedroom, they spent the rest of the night in his bed, talking.

So she didn't understand his change in demeanor.

"Well that was rude," Pansy remarked, her voice chipped, glaring at Draco. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just don't want to go out with her," he snapped. "Alright?"

"I'm no expert or anything, but I think you should wait until the person you're discussing _isn't_ within earshot before you verbally bash them," Blaise interrupted. He stood and took Ginny's hand. "Come on, we'll get out of here. You don't need to sit there and be insulted."

Ginny didn't withdraw her hand. Instead, she curled it around his and let him lead her outside. The air was cool as it hit her. Blaise leaned against the window of the bar, his eyes on her. His fingers tightened around hers in a reassuring manner. When she moved to stand beside him, he dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He felt her relax slightly.

"You didn't deserve that," he told her. "I don't know why Draco's being such a prick. Did something else happen between you two last night?"

_Something did happen, just not last night._

"No," she said, shaking her head. "We had a nice time. At least I thought so."

"Oh good, you're still here. I'm so sorry about that. I really thought he'd respond better than he did." Pansy stepped beside her. "He told me why he said that."

Ginny shrugged. "It wasn't going to turn into anything, we knew that. One night stands stay that way. He had every right to decline the offer if he felt you were pushing him into something more."

"He thinks he shouldn't get close to you, but he couldn't explain why."

She didn't really know what to say. Maybe it was better that she didn't show up for awhile – he seemed to frequent this place. And if he didn't see her, he wouldn't have a reason to get close to her, and everything would be okay.

Nothing would go to shit.

"I'm going home," she said, untangling herself from Blaise.

"Maybe we can get breakfast later," he said, grinning.

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "I'm probably going to see my parents tomorrow. But maybe we can get together afterward?"

Blaise nodded. "Sounds good."

As Ginny walked away, Pansy hit him in the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"What? She's fair game," he commented, smirking.

* * *

_Draco's fingers tangled in her hair as he pushed her up against the wall. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, her scent intoxicating. When her hands left him and reached underneath his shirt and her hands splayed across his chest, he groaned softly against her mouth. He felt her lips curve upward slightly._

"_This is definitely not how I imaged it," she said softly._

_He smirked and pressed his lips against her neck. "You've thought about this?"_

"_For a long time," she admitted._

_They moved to the bed, his fingers working to undo the buttons of her blouse. It didn't take long for their clothes to be tossed to the floor. When they were wrapped in his green sheet, he stared down at her, his blond hair falling into his eyes._

"_What would people say if they knew you were here right now?" he asked._

_She smirked. "Other people don't matter. It's just us, Draco."_

_As he slid into her, he relished in the fact that no one would ever know about this. She was right. It was just about them. It had been going on for months. Months of hiding, of stolen glances and secret meetings in the darkest corner of the library. _

_It seemed like hours later when they had finished. The moonlight outside seeped into the room, sliding across their bodies. He stared at her still form, all the while his fingers in her hair. When she opened her brown eyes to look at him, he spoke. _

"_I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley."_

Draco sat up. His heart pounded, his breathing was ragged, and he was covered with sweat. He gripped the bed sheets and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what had just happened, but it felt so familiar, almost like it was a distant memory, broken into pieces over time and put back together by his intoxicated brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing outside The Burrow, Ginny felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She frowned, and continued to rehearse the apology in her head. She didn't really know how to explain things to her family, but she knew she had to try. When the door opened, she was startled by the sight of her father. She hadn't expected him to be home for whatever reason. She exhaled slowly and smiled.

"Ginny?" he said, surprise evident in his voice. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

She nodded and stepped inside. "I'm fine, Dad. I just wanted to visit. I can do that, can't I?"

"Of course," he told her. "We just weren't expecting you, that's all. It's been a long time."

"I know," she mumbled, looking around. "Is Mum home?"

Her father smiled. "She's somewhere in this house. We have too many rooms. We were thinking about cutting back."

He was trying to make her feel better, she knew. Instead of replying to his joke, she excused herself and searched for her mother. Ginny found her in the garden.

"Goodness, Ginny, what are you doing here?" She hugged her daughter tightly.

"Everything's fine," Ginny assured her. "I just know it's been awhile since I came by. I wanted to apologize for that, and for everything else."

Molly frowned and wiped a smudge of dirt off her cheek. "There's no need, we just miss seeing you. You know it's lonely here without all my kids causing chaos." She smiled slightly. "Ron wrote to you. He said you never replied."

"I've been busy," Ginny answered, sitting in the grass.

"Of course," Molly commented. "How is working going for you?"

"Well let's just say I've gone to a bar every night this week." She grinned. "No, but really, it's okay. It's just a bit more responsibility than I thought."

"Welcome to adulthood," her mother said. "Come back inside, I made lemonade." Ginny followed her into the house. They sat down at the kitchen table and as Molly handed her a glass, she said, "So, have you been seeing anyone lately?"

Ginny coughed, choking on her lemonade. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

Molly frowned. "That's okay. But is there anyone you're interested in?"

"I have too much work to do to even think about a relationship," Ginny answered truthfully. She suddenly felt the need to leave. "Actually, this has been really nice. We should do it again sometime. I've got to get going though, I'm sorry."

"But you were barely here an hour." Molly shook her head. "I don't understand this. If you were just going to leave again, why did you come here?"

Ginny's heart sank at her mother's words. She stood and Apparated before she retorted with anything less than kind words. Though how she could after what Molly said, she didn't know. But she did realize, as she landed somewhere in the streets of London, that she deserved what was said to her. She stumbled slightly. After she regained her balance, she found herself outside the bar she'd been in numerous times since she'd started her job.

"Well, hello there."

She blinked, the sunlight bright on her face. Turning to the voice, she froze. It was early. She hadn't expected to see him out yet. Perhaps he had business to attend to. Whether or not, that was none of her concern. She squelched down the desire to embrace him after the morning she had, knowing he'd only push her away.

"Good morning, what are you doing here?"

Malfoy smirked. "I'm not here to drink, Weasley. It's far too early for that. I was just out for a walk, actually." He stepped closer, and she caught the scent of his cologne. He frowned. "You look upset. Did something happen?"

"No," she said. "I just didn't sleep well. Actually, it's good that you're here. Have you spoken to Blaise? We were supposed to get breakfast."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't. But I can give you his address. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from you since he likes you."

This surprised her. "He does? But he barely knows me."

Draco chuckled, but didn't sound amused when he said, "Well, neither did I."

She could hear the regret in his voice – because he didn't even know her, or because sleeping together had been a monumental mistake in his eyes? Maybe it was both. But that didn't mean she was going to feel sad about it. She wouldn't let him get to her emotions that way.

"Pansy said you don't want to get close to me," she said before she could stop herself.

He nodded. "I did say that. Look, I don't want you to think that the other night could turn into anything. I won't let that happen."

"What are you so scared of?" she demanded. "We've already been through this and it ended badly, or don't you remember?"

In her anger, she had forgotten that he didn't.

He stared at her, gray eyes hard, his voice was full of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing," she muttered. "Never mind. I've gotta get going."

As she walked by him, Draco reached out and gripped her arm. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Let me go."

"What have we been through before?" he asked, his voice softening. "Tell me, please."

"I can't," Ginny whispered, her voice tight. Tears filled her eyes.

His fingers slid to hold her face. "I know there's something you're not telling me," he told her quietly. "I know something happened between us – before. I had a dream about you last night. But I don't think that's what it was. I think it was a memory."

Ginny, wide-eyed and pale, shook her head. "Please don't do this. Don't ask me any more questions. I can't answer them for you."

"I think you can," Draco said roughly. "I think you know exactly what happened, but for some reason you're too afraid to tell me what you did."

"Just stop."

He frowned. "Did you do something to me, Ginny? Something to my memories? Because it sure as hell feels like you've tampered with things you shouldn't have."

"I didn't do anything," she said, glaring at him.

Then she tore away from him and vanished with a _crack_.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched her disappear, leaving him alone on the busy streets, sunlight glaring down at him. He turned the corner when someone stepped in his way. Blaise stared at him, a scowl on his face.

"You look about as bad as I feel," Draco said gruffly. "Get up on the wrong side of some woman's bed?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "Jesus Christ, mate. Aren't you going after her? I heard what happened. But I don't think Ginny's capable of doing what you accused her of."

Draco blinked. "You don't understand. You just – wait a minute. You weren't here on accident. You were meeting her, that much I know. But you're acting weird. Oh, goddammit. You like her, don't you?"

Blaise smirked. "So what if I do? You're not going to be dating her. Because clearly she's _messed with your brain_ or something. What does that even mean?"

"If you heard everything, you know exactly what it means." He moved past his friend and called over his shoulder. "She's all yours now, Zabini."

* * *

Anger continued to spread through Ginny, and she wasn't feeling better when there was a knock on the door. Tearing through the flat and opening the door, she found Pansy standing in the hallway, her arms full of bags.

"Give me a hand, would you?"

"Sure," Ginny said, taking one. "What is all this?"

"Supplies," Pansy answered, pulling out a carton of ice cream. "I spoke to Draco. Figured you could use some cheering up."

Ginny sighed and pulled on the contents of her bag, which mostly consisted of various chocolate. She set them down while Pansy stuck the ice cream in the freezer. Then she turned around, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do what he said," she said quietly. "He assumes I did, though."

Pansy waited patiently.

Ginny's voice was soft. "Once upon a time, Draco Malfoy and I fell in love. It was never supposed to happen, we knew that, so we never told anyone. It went on for months, until he left Hogwarts. But the night before he was graduated, I had an idea. It was positively the worst thing ever. I realized I should have done it from the start, and that killed me to consider."

"You _were _going to erase his memory of the time you'd spent together," Pansy whispered, her voice tight. "Oh, Ginny. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"How could I?" she asked.

"What happened after you went to see him?" Pansy said, taking a seat next to her.

At that question, Ginny shut her eyes. "I went to his room, like every other time. My gut twisted, because of what I was going to do. I got there and knocked on the door. Draco opened it, and had the strangest look on his face, almost like he didn't recognize me. Then he asked what I was doing. When he called me Weasley, I knew it was over."

"Did you ever find out what happened?"

Ginny shook her head, opening her eyes. "No. I never asked. I just left him alone after that. What else could I do?"

"Who do you think Obliviated him?"

"I wish I knew," Ginny commented. "But it's not as though we could even ask Draco."

"This is so messed up," Pansy muttered. "Did you ever meet Blaise?"

"Oh, crap." Ginny sighed. "I forgot. I was going to, and then Draco and I got into that huge fight."

Pansy stood up and went to the freezer. She took out the ice cream and got two spoons. Then headed back to the couch. She sat down and handed Ginny the carton.

"Here," she said. "You need this now."

"Thanks," the redhead mumbled. The chocolatey flavor was cool on her tongue, and it eased her emotions a little as she continued eating. "You know, this is really unhealthy for so early in the morning. What were you thinking?"

Pansy shrugged. "We females can't resist anything chocolate."

Ginny stuck the spoon in the carton, and stood up. "Thank you for everything, but I don't think anything is going to be fixed."

"But the guilt is gone, right?"

"I don't really think it will be," she replied. "After what I did–"

"But you didn't do anything!" Pansy nearly shouted, trying to get her friend to understand. "You went there with the intention of erasing his memory, and you didn't. Someone else got to him first. But, the question is, who knew about the two of you?"

"Did you?" Ginny asked pointedly.

Pansy smiled. "Give me a little credit. If I had, you know I would have used that knowledge against you, at least back then. So, no, I didn't know about your secret."

Ginny put her head in her hands and sighed. "I think I want to talk to him again. I need to make him believe that I didn't do what he thinks."

Pansy headed for the door. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "I have to do this alone. I have to try. Goddammit, how am I going to make him see that I didn't do this?"

"You could always drink Veritaserum," Pansy said quickly.

Ginny looked at her. "That's probably not the best solution. I want to be able to make him see the truth because he wants to, not because I've tricked him."

"But you wouldn't be tricking him, you'd just be honest."

"I can do that on my own."

Pansy frowned, thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Legilimency. You need to know who did this to him, don't you? Well, you could use it and search his memories."

"He would know," Ginny responded.

Before Pansy could reply, however, there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened it to find Draco on the other side, and he stank of alcohol. He was leaning against the door, his eyes dark, lips set in a thin line. He looked at her miserably.

"We used to be in love," he said quietly, stepping inside. "But something went wrong." He touched her face, and she let him. "I know you didn't do this to me – you would never. So, please, help me find out who did."


	6. Chapter 6

She watched Draco from her spot in the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Pansy was next to him, her hand on his back. She was talking softly to him, but Ginny couldn't really hear what she was saying. Not that she wanted to eavesdrop, though it was tempting.

Pansy was beside her now, a worried look on her face. "He's not doing well. I mean, he's sobered up, but now he's just kind of sitting there, muttering about how could someone do this to him. He's actually pretty pissed."

"I don't blame him," Ginny murmured. "I'd like to know who did this to him, too. Then I'd find them and hurt them very, very badly."

"Take it easy, Red," Draco said quietly. "You wouldn't hurt them. It's not in your nature. I, however, am completely capable of violence." He smirked a little. "Pansy, I hate to do this, but could you give us some time alone to talk?"

Once she was gone, Draco came over to stand by Ginny. He leaned against the counter and brushed a hand through his hair. He watched her for a few minutes before speaking. His question was something she'd already thought about, but never voiced.

"Do you think it was my father?"

She turned to him, her eyes searching his face. "That's impossible. You wouldn't have told him about us, right?"

He stared at her. "Absolutely not."

"Right. Of course not. But I'm trying to figure out who could have done this to you. I know you had a long list of enemies, but I swear, no one knew about us."

"Obviously someone did," he said coldly. "If it wasn't my father, then I have no idea who it could have been."

Ginny nodded. But something still nagged her about the whole situation. She looked at him. "Did you ever wonder why whoever found out didn't just tell you they knew? I mean, why go through all the trouble of erasing that part of your memory?"

"Because whoever did this didn't like me much, I suppose."

She frowned, her tone serious. "I think whoever did this _hated_ you."

If possible, his eyes darkened. Scratching his chin, he said, "That's more likely. Believe me, I'd never have done something like that. I wouldn't have traded what we had." The last part was spoken quietly.

"I never thought you did it to yourself, I just knew you thought that I did."

He touched her cheek, his knuckles brushing her jaw. He drew her into his arms. "Dammit, I loved you so much. I can feel it every time I look at you now. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said softly. "I know how you feel."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

Pansy was sitting on the steps outside the flat. She wasn't going to leave, not until they let her back in and she could find out what they talked about. After all, she was the one that Ginny told her secret to. As she stood to head back in, someone fell in step beside her. Blaise looked at the door, then back at her.

"Are you having trouble getting inside?"

She laughed. "Draco is in there with Ginny. He's kind of a wreck."

"I guess you heard then," Blaise muttered, leaning against the railing. "But I don't see her ever hurting anyone."

Pansy shook her head. "She wouldn't. She's too – oh, fuck. Does Draco know you have a crush on his girlfriend?"

"He's not his girlfriend," Blaise said firmly.

A scowl. "Well, she's currently off limits, as I expect they're patching things up. Is that why you're here, to ask her out?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to see if she wanted to grab lunch," he answered. "I guess I can't do that now." He glanced at her. "Do you know when they'll be done?"

"You can't be serious. They. Are. Fixing. Things. Understand?"

Blaise's lip curled slightly, and he turned away from her. Stepping onto the sidewalk, he looked over his shoulder. "Yes," he said, his voice strange. "Tell her I stopped by, will you? I'll be at the bar if she decides to come by."

Pansy sighed, knocking on the door before opening it. She hoped that she wouldn't see anything that would cause her to want to stab her eyes out.

* * *

Breathless, faces flushed and some clothing removed, the two sprang apart as the door opened. Draco slipped his shirt back on and glanced at Ginny, who was fixing her tank top, her red hair slightly messy.

Draco cleared his throat, a little ashamed of having been caught.

"Well, it's nice to know you're on speaking terms, and more, with each other." Pansy slid past Ginny and opened the freezer, digging out the ice cream. "By the way, Blaise came by. He was acting weird. You might want to talk to him."

Ginny blinked. "Is he okay?"

"I think he feels rejected," Pansy said as she ate. She glanced at Draco and tipped the carton. He shook his head.

"I didn't do anything," Ginny said. "I knew he liked me, but I didn't feel the same. He's got to know that. Crap, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow." She looked back and forth between them. "Would you two want to go out for lunch?"

Pansy nodded, stuck the ice cream back in the freezer and headed for the door. "Okay, but on the way I want details about what happened here today. I didn't just sit out there talking to Blaise about you for an hour because I was bored. You should probably find him today and clear things up." She smirked at Draco. "You've got some lipstick on your neck."

He frowned and wiped his skin, a slow blush coloring his cheeks as he left the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco's eyes widened as they approached the restaurant. He took in the large amounts of people and looked at Ginny. "This place is too crowded. We'll go somewhere else."

"We can wait," Pansy said.

"Besides, we need to compile a list of the people who could've altered Draco's memory."

Pansy smirked. "Do you have a few weeks?"

Draco glared at her. "It won't take _that _long. Jesus." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fairly certain that anyone who had hated me years ago has grown up since then."

"Except maybe Harry," Pansy said.

"He was too busy looking at Hermione then to see anything else," Ginny replied icily. "But, no, it wouldn't be him. He didn't know about us."

Pansy cleared her throat. "I have something to say, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy was quiet for several minutes before she said, "What if it was Blaise?"

* * *

"Draco, stop!" she shouted, trailing after him.

"Why?" he snapped, turning to face her.

"Because you have to talk to her!" Ginny shouted, gripping his arm. "She never would have said what she did if she didn't think she had proof."

"_He's my best friend_," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "How would you feel?"

Ginny stared at him, her eyes lowered. "I know it was terrible to hear. _I know_. I wouldn't believe it unless the person had evidence. But even then–"

"She doesn't," he said angrily. "She's just reaching. This didn't even happen to her and she's twisting everything." He advanced on Ginny and touched her arm. "What did you tell her about that night?"

"I told her the truth," said Ginny. "I told her how I went to your room and you acted like you didn't see me anymore, not the way you did the previous night. God, I can't even begin to tell you how angry I was. At first, I thought you had just come to your senses and ended it. But then when I tried to talk to you again, about us, about why you shut me out, do you remember what you said?"

He did. He just hadn't remembered why he'd said the words to her back then. Until now. Until she was staring him in the face, trying not to lose herself in this mess that someone else had caused.

_Sunlight drenched the halls. Students filled the corridor, and she was shoved this way and that, but she didn't care. She needed to get to him. She needed an explanation._

_She needed closure. _

_Feeling like she had been running forever, she stopped to take a breath. When she looked up, she finally saw him. He was leaning against the wall near the Great Hall, his eyes on her. They looked different._

_As she approached him, she saw him smirk a little. _

"_Are you running from someone, Weasley?" he asked. "Perhaps Potter? God knows if I were him, I'd go into hiding from you."_

_She narrowed her eyes, even though her heart was aching from his words. She didn't understand what had happened. She didn't know this boy in front of her anymore – maybe she never had, she reasoned._

_Her Draco would never say anything so cruel to her. But he was gone, and whoever this was didn't recognize her anymore. She watched his smirk widen and she looked at the floor. She wouldn't let him tear her down._

"_What happened to you?" Ginny asked weakly, as she lifted her head. _

"_There you go again," he answered, frowning. "You're acting as though I was nice to you. Tell me." He walked toward her, his fingers reaching for a strand of her hair. When he had it, he twisted it around his finger. "Why did you come to my room last night?"_

"_Stop it," she said, yanking her hair away from him. She stepped back. "We were together for months, up until last night." Her eyes welled up, and she bit her lip. "Don't you remember?"_

_His lips curved, and he gripped her chin. His words were careful, painful, slicing through her. They left her broken._

"_You mean nothing to me. You never have and you never will."_

_Then he was gone, and she was alone._

He felt like shit. His brain tried to form words, but whatever he'd come up with had not reached his mouth. So he was rooted to the spot, unable to speak, with her looking at him the same way she had that day. He expected her to walk away. Wondered how long she could have held that anger inside. He knew better than most that pissing of Ginny Weasley was something you didn't come back from. And yet...

"Oh God," he whispered. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry. You have to believe that I didn't mean what I said."

"But you did," she said, her voice tight. "You may feel like you didn't mean what you said back then, but you did. We were never supposed to be together, Draco. It wasn't right. It still isn't, and I can't do this."

"Stop," he said, tugging her toward him. This time she let him. He tucked her body into his and stroked her hair. "That wasn't me, and you knew it. I was a fucking bastard, okay? An idiot. And I'm sorry. But I can't do this without you." He pulled away and looked at her. "Help me."

She rested her head against his chest. "I don't know how," she muttered. She was quiet for awhile, then: "What if Pansy's right?"

"Impossible," he answered. "Please don't indulge her delusion. You know he would never do anything so stupid. If he had, I would have broken all of his bones, best friend or not."

"You wouldn't have known he was the one," said Ginny. "If he covered his tracks well enough."

Draco scratched his chin. "But I don't think he's the one. He feels bad for a lot, and this would definitely be one of those things if he had done it. So he would come clean about it."

Ginny shook her head. "All of this is so complicated. I don't get why anyone would go to such lengths to tear us apart. It's been years."

"Well, apparently someone still hasn't gotten over things."


	8. Chapter 8

It was hours later that Draco realized maybe Ginny wasn't the best person for him to be around right now. Maybe she was clouding his judgment about things, and making it harder for him to do what he needed to. When there was a knock on the door, he looked up from his book, and stood. Opening it, he found Pansy on the other side. She looked worried as hell about something, he noticed, so he stepped aside and let her in.

"What happened?"

Pansy started to pace, and Draco watched her curiously.

"I have to tell you something, but don't know if I should. It's not my place, after all."

Draco's mouth twitched slightly. "Well, if you think you shouldn't, then don't. Unless, of course, it's harmful."

"It's not my secret," she said.

"It's a joint secret," he answered. "If you know something that someone else does. But if it isn't your secret to tell, then I would advise against it."

"Potentially," Pansy muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I said that it could be potentially harmful."

Draco's eyes narrowed. But before he could ask what she meant, there was another knock at the door. He wondered if maybe it was Ginny, and if it was, he'd have no choice but to tell her he needed to stop seeing her.

He answered it, finding Blaise leaning casually against the door frame, a smirk on his lips. He walked in and looked at Pansy. "Have you spoken with her?"

She nodded. "I told her you wanted to talk, but she I haven't seen her since then. You know where she lives, why don't you go there? We're in the middle of something."

Blaise's smirk faded. "She needs to know how I feel."

"Tell me." His voice was hard. "How exactly do you feel?"

Zabini stiffened and turned around. "It's not what you think."

Draco stared at him. "I'm sure it's not. Of course it's not. Because if it were the way I thought, then that would mean you have feelings for her. So, am I close?"

"She's not your—"

"She still means something to me, you bastard. And, as it happens, she doesn't feel the same as you do. That's what she was going to tell you when she talked to you yesterday."

"I want to hear it from her, not you. Because there's a good chance you could be lying just to keep her for yourself, like before."

Draco's eyes widened. "What did you say?" His voice was quiet. "What do you mean 'like before'? Blaise, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he snapped. "I just knew about the two of you and tried to talk her out of it."

"Talk her out of what?" Draco asked. He raised his hands to rub his temples. He was beginning to get a headache, and he knew the cause. He just needed to get rid of it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What happened? Please just tell me."

Blaise shook his head, then he started to talk.

_He found her standing out outside the Slytherin common room, talking to herself. He hadn't seen much of her this year, not that he had been looking. But when he had spotted her, her nose was often in a book. She was like Granger in that way._

"_No book this time, I see," he said as he stepped beside her. "If you're waiting for him, he's not in there. You might want to go back to your tower, Red."_

_She pushed her hair behind her ear, shaking her head. "I'm not waiting for anyone."_

"_Of course you're not," he stated, rolling his eyes. "Then what are you, a Gryffindor, doing hovering outside our common room?" He leaned in close, close enough so that he could smell whatever soap she had used in the shower. "I know about you and Draco, Weasley."_

_Ginny swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Zabini. There's nothing going on between me and Malfoy."_

"_He doesn't need you, not like you think. He's using you, it's what he does." A smirk settled into place. "You'll do well to remember who you are, and who you aren't. He doesn't want you, can't you see? You're ruining his reputation. So why not just end it before he humiliates you by bringing your relationship to light."_

"_It would hurt him to," Ginny said before she could stop herself._

"_I doubt it," Blaise said. "But I'm warning you. End it or you're going to be sorry."_

"So you threatened her," Draco concluded after the story was over. He was standing by the window, his hand on the sill, eyes narrowed. "Are you the reason I lost my memories of her and I together?"

"Someone erased your memories? Well, it wasn't me. Ginny wanted to, but she just couldn't, and when–"

Draco turned his head, his body trembling. "She wanted to erase them?"

Blaise merely stared at the floor. But when his body slammed into the wall near the door, he finally looked up. Draco was furious, his fingers wrapped around his friend's collar. They should have been around his throat, the bastard. He tried to get Draco to release him, all the while Pansy was yelling in the background, beneath the hard breathing and growling.

"Let me go," Blaise snarled.

"Not a fucking chance," Draco hissed, his grip tightening. "She did what I thought, didn't she? Erased my memories. Goddammit." When he released Blaise, it was only to shove him harder into the wall. Then he sank onto the carpet. "I trusted her," he said softly. "I believed her, and she lied to my face."

"Maybe that's not what happened," Pansy said gently, sitting beside him.

He looked at her. "That's what you wanted to tell me, wasn't it? That she was the one who did this to me?" He stood, reaching for the door. "I'm going to make her tell me."

"That's not–"

"Stop trying to protect her," he said, glaring at Pansy.

He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Ginny had been sitting on the steps outside the building, debating whether or not to go in, when the door opened and Draco stepped out. He stopped when he saw her, and she expected him to look happy. But instead he looked stunned. Then his expression morphed into something that resembled anger.

"I was just going to come inside," she said, standing.

"That won't be necessary," Draco answered. "I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this. Did you have anything to do with my memories getting erased?"

"No," she said calmly.

"You know, I really hate being lied to." He chuckled lightly. "But everyone seems to love doing it. If you don't tell me the truth right now, we're done."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted.

That was when he grabbed her and shoved her down the steps. She staggered but regained her balance, with his fingers digging into her shoulders. Tears filled her eyes, and she hadn't even realized she'd hit him until he touched his face, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

He dropped his hand and glared at her. He'd never been hit before, not even by his father, and everyone knew how much Lucius Malfoy enjoyed causing other people pain. But he never laid a hair on his son, no matter how angry he was.

"Jesus Christ," he snapped. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you weren't listening," she said angrily. "Goddammit. I told you I wasn't lying to you, Draco. It's not my fault you're being stubborn and won't believe me. I've been nothing but honest with you."

"Is that so?" he asked, a scowl forming on his face. "Well, that's interesting. Because I've just had a conversaion with Blaise and he told me a little story about you. I already know what you've done, Ginny. So, please don't stand there and lie to me again."

She frowned at him, her eyes narrowed. "What did he tell you?"

His smile was hard. "Just that you were going to erase my memories, but someone beat you to it. You should have told me."

"How the hell was I supposed to tell you something like that?" she demanded. "You would have been furious."

He looked at her, his gray eyes soft. At that moment, he wanted to touch her, to hold her close, to tell her everything was going to be okay. They would work things out. They had to. So, instead of speaking, he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You wanted to do it, but you didn't. That means something." He opened his eyes and stared down at her, moving close until he could smell her lavender scented perfume.

Ginny shut her eyes, and when his fingers touched his cheek, she exhaled slowly. She looked at him then, her lips parted slightly. His lips pressed against hers softly, his arms going around her. She pressed into him, her head spinning. He muttered something against her mouth, and she pulled back, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I need to find out who did this to me, and in order to do that, you can't be here. Not now."

"You need me to help you," Ginny said, reaching for his hand.

"How can you help me?" he snapped. "You weren't even there when it happened. It would have been so much better if you had been the one to do it."

"I couldn't," Ginny whispered. "I knew you didn't deserve that. But I didn't want you to wake up one morning and–" She shook her head, her voice strained.

"And what?" he asked softly.

Her eyes filled with tears again. "I didn't want you to wake up one morning and realize who I was. I wasn't any good for you, and I knew eventually you would figure that out. But then months went by and you never did, so I thought the best way to end things was to make you forget."

"But you couldn't," he replied. "How thoughtful."

He was angry now.

"I should have told you," she said. "Having you forget about us, I thought it would make me happy. But when I really saw that someone had done that to you, I was upset. Someone hated us that much. I felt awful. I used to wonder who did it, too. Then I realized it didn't matter, because you'd never remember that we were together. So how could you possibly be mad at what you didn't have an recollection of?"

"But I did," he answered. "And as far as I was aware, there was no reason for me to ever remember. I don't understand. Once you got your memories erased, that should be it."

"And the only way to break the charm is through torture." Ginny shivered.

"Only one memory came back," he told her. "But it was enough to make me realize we'd had a relationship in the past." He reached out and took her hands, pulling her close. "I want you to tell me what else we had together." He rested his forehead against hers. "Did you love me?"

She nodded, shutting her eyes. "It scared me. All of it scared me. We were so different."

"Two sides of the same coin," he said. His mouth twitched. "How about we talk more over dinner tonight? Blaise and Pansy are waiting for me in my apartment. I think they'd enjoy seeing you again, if you want to come in."

Ginny smiled. "That sounds nice."

* * *

Blaise had been rummaging for wine when Draco and Ginny walked through the door. He grinned and nodded at Ginny. "Hello, Red." Then to Draco, "Do you have anything to drink that isn't coffee or tea?"

"He means alcohol," Pansy said, getting up from the couch. She hugged Ginny. "Did you and Draco get reacquainted?"

"We talked about things," she replied, not really wanting to get into it. "Do you have wine?" she asked Draco.

He eyed Blaise. "I think there is a search commencing as we speak."

Blaise laughed, then emerged with a bottle in his hand. "This looks so old, man. Sure you guys want to drink it?"

Pansy extended her hand. "Give it up, Zabini. We'll drink it if you're too afraid of getting sick."

"Oh, shut up," Blaise snapped, snatching the bottle away and opening it. He held it out to Ginny. "We don't need glasses, right?"

She shook her head and took a sip. She started to relax, and it was quite easy with the three of them. They didn't judge her for what happened, like others might have.

"Give me that," Pansy said, taking the bottle. "We don't need you getting smashed. Remember what happened the last time you had this?"

_They'd went through a bottle of wine. Just one and she was feeling the effects. A warm feeling surged through her, and she felt content, with him. He kissed her jaw, his light hair brushing her cheek as she wrapped her around around him. _

_In the back of the library, leaning against the shelves, Ginny Weasley was kissing the last person she ever thought she would. Because of a dare. It was a stupid dare, she thought. _

_Pansy Parkinson didn't seem to think so. _

_Neither did Draco Malfoy, it seemed. Because he wasn't pushing her away. In fact, he was enjoying himself. He had his hands tangled in her hair, his lips hot against her mouth now. Ginny pressed herself into him, slipped her arms tighter around his waist, and moaned._

_When they finally pulled apart, his head was against the crook of her shoulder, his breathing ragged. But he slid his hands along her body until they rested on her hips. He closed his eyes and sighed. _

"_Jesus Christ, Weasley," he said. "I've got to thank Pansy for being setting this up."_

"_You knew?" Ginny asked. "That's just great. I thought it was a surprise."_

"_Oh, it was." He chuckled. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me. I didn't think you'd have enough nerve to approach me at all. I guess I was wrong."_

"_No one can know about this," she told him. "Do you understand?"_

_He looked at her, his eyes gleaming. "They wouldn't believe me even if I told them. They know who you are."_

"_And who am I?" Ginny said, anger twisting inside her. _

_Draco stepped back and smirked. "They know you're not good for me. You're toxic, and you would damage my reputation if I ever thought about getting involved with you. But you know what? Fuck them." _

_Ginny was quiet as he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. When he kissed her, it was hard. He cupped her face, the knuckles of his free hand brushing her skin._


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner had consisted of cartons of takeout and more wine, which Pansy had offered to go and get because they'd finished the first bottle fast. Draco glanced at Ginny, who was laughing at something Blaise said.

"So, are things okay now?" Pansy leaned over and whispered to him. "I mean, you seemed pretty happy when you came back. I was surprised it was with her, but still."

He nodded, the memory of the time in the library with Ginny still fresh in his mind. "It's fine," he said. "I just want this all to be over with, you know? It's causing a goddamn strain on things."

"What're you guys talking about?" Ginny asked, sipping more wine.

"The food," Pansy said quickly. "It's good, isn't it?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, as Draco excused himself, pulling Pansy with him. They went into his bedroom, and he shut the door, leaning against it. He stared at her before running a hand down his face.

"What the hell was that?"

"I just figured you guys could use a break. Or at least she could. I doubt she'd be happy to know you're constantly thinking about what happened."

"How can I not?" he asked angrily. "Pansy, whoever did this, they could have done worse. But they stole something from me, altered my mind. They shouldn't have done that. If they didn't like us together, maybe they should have told me instead of–"

"Maybe they did talk to you, but you didn't listen."

"Impossible," he snapped. "I would have listened if someone had a problem with who I was dating."

Pansy lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, no, I probably wouldn't have listened. But I would have remembered if someone said something. There's not a person in that school that would have been alright with Ginny and I together, and you know it."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe someone did talk to you about how they felt, but you just ended up forgetting that too? I mean, anything to do with you and her, and your time together, is blank. Except for that one memory, you said. So it's possible the culprit erased any trace that you mentioned her, or had her mentioned to you."

Draco stared at her, his mind reeling. It all made sense. A terrible, twisted, fucked up amount of sense.

"Damn, you would make a good detective, Parkinson."

She smirked.

There was a knock on the door, and Blaise's voice said, "We're getting a little worried out here, mate. You and Pansy aren't finally confessing your feelings, are you?" Something was pushed into the wood. "Ouch, Ginny, I was kidding! Hey, stop! Dammit, Draco, control your woman before she beats me to death!"

Draco snorted and tapped his knuckles on the door. "Could you not kill my best friend, love? It takes too much time to replace one of those."

The noises stopped, then: "What are you doing?"

"Talking," Pansy said, grinning at Draco. "I mean, what else is there to do after you make out?"

He glared at her, opened the door, and saw Blaise sitting on the floor. He looked up at them as he sipped a glass of wine.

"I got tired of waiting," he said. "Besides, your girlfriend has the bottle. I think she finished it. She's quite delightful." He grinned crookedly.

* * *

His fingers found her hair in the dark. She was curled against him on the couch. They'd been like this ever since Blaise and Pansy left around midnight. It was quiet, peaceful, and they needed that. To clear their heads. To be with one another.

"Did you like the wine?" Draco asked. _Of course she did, you idiot. She drank most of it._

"It was good," she said, yawning. "I'm sorry I hit Blaise."

Draco laughed. "He probably deserved it. You don't injure people without reason."

Ginny frowned and said, "I really should talk to people when I'm angry. I was so used to the twins and Ron hitting each other when they got mad, I guess I just picked that up. I remember the first time I hit Ron, I thought my mum was going to faint."

Draco smiled. "Did you get into trouble?"

"Gnome duty," she said, groaning.

"Gnomes?" he said. "Do I want to know?"

"De-gnoming the garden. It's exhausting and irritating. Of course, you would never do something so demeaning."

"Well, since I was raised to have others do my work for me, I expect not."

Ginny hit him in the shoulder.

"Better than the face," mumbled Draco. He kissed the top of her head. "Do your parents know about me?"

Ginny chuckled. "The last time I went to see them, it didn't go well. Actually, that was the day you and I had the fight outside the bar."

Draco tensed slightly. He was hoping she wouldn't have brought that up. Because that was what started the accusations, the anger, and distrust. All of which he still wanted to take back, but didn't know how. So, instead of speaking, he tipped her chin and kissed her softly, wrapped his arms around her. He sighed contently as she snuggled against him.

"We'll figure this out," she said into his shirt. "Then we'll be able to be happy."

He hoped so. But he was very aware that happiness came with a price. That nothing in life was free, and you had to work like hell to keep the things and people who mattered.

"Losing you is not an option," he whispered. "Not again."

"I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him. She laced their fingers together. "We'll be okay, Draco. We'll find out who did this and make them pay."

Draco thought he liked that idea. He liked it very much. Hurting people wasn't something he was used to. But he would do it if it meant protecting Ginny. Because he wasn't sure what would happen to either of them when this was solved. Perhaps the person who had done this was going to hurt them. In that case, he had to be prepared to fight.


End file.
